1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering roving bobbins from a roving process to a spinning process and returning the same to the roving process through a roving stripper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional roving bobbin transporting system for delivering full roving bobbins from a roving process comprising a plurality of roving frames to a spinning process comprising a plurality of spinning frames and returning empty bobbins from the spinning process to the roving process, as is well-known, the full bobbin formed in the roving frame is delivered to the spinning process while hung down from a bobbin hanger of a bobbin carriage and exchanged with an empty bobbin with residual roving on a creel of a spinning frame. The empty bobbin is then transferred, while hung down from the bobbin hanger of the bobbin carriage, to a roving stripper arranged on a path of the bobbin carriage, in which the residual roving is cleared off from the roving bobbin. Thereafter, the empty bobbin loaded on the bobbin carriage is transferred to the roving process and exchanged with a full bobbin formed on a bobbin wheel of the roving frame to be doffed. In this system, it often happens that the roving is still left on the empty bobbin even after passing through the roving stripper. If such the bobbin (miss bobbin) is donned on the roving frame, loading miss of a roving on the bobbin at the initial stage of winding is liable to occur. To avoid this mistake, according to the conventional system, a detector is provided for detecting the miss bobbin. If the miss bobbin is found, transfer of the bobbin carriage is made to stop and simultaneously an operator is informed of the presence of the miss bobbin. Then the miss bobbin is manually exchanged with a normal empty bobbin without residual roving. Thereafter, a reset button is depressed to restart the bobbin carriage.
As stated above, according to the conventional system, when the miss bobbin is detected by the detector, the delivery of the roving bobbins is interrupted for a considerable time until the bobbin exchange is completed by the operator, whereby the efficiency of the system is reduced. In addition, if the frequency of the presence of the miss bobbin is high, other bobbin carriages running on a common transportation rail must be stopped, which causes the interruption of the supply of full roving bobbins to the spinning frame with the result of reduction of the throughput of the spinning process. So far as the existent roving stripper is used, miss bobbins often appear, and reduction of the delivery efficiency of roving bobbins is a serious problem to be solved.